


Lullaby For A Princess

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Building Bridges, Family Moments [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU from s05 onward, Bonding, Building bridges, Cuddling, Father Daughter relationships, Fluff, Gen, care, lullaby singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Diana spends a week with her father but work gets in the way as it is wont to do. Nick - overcoming his reservations toward his former Captain - comes to the rescue and babysits his stepdaughter while Sean attends a meeting.Upon coming home that evening the zauberbiest is in for a surprise and learns something about his former Detective that he's not yet known before.





	Lullaby For A Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/gifts).



> For a long time now I've wanted to write a story, in which Nick sings a lullaby. To get an idea of what he sings and how that sounds simply take the link below and listen to 'Pippin's Song' from the film 'Lord of the Rings'.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jY9dQ8hUi7U
> 
> In case anyone wonders, I've mostly adhered to the text version from Tolkien's novels instead of the film version. There's not that much of a difference, anyway. ;)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little bit of fluff about reconciliation between former enemies and bonding between fathers and their daughter. By the way, this is set in the same universe as 'Of Moat Monsters And Men' (a kind of prequel) so Sean is still Mayor but helped defeat BC in the end.

 

Lullaby For A Princess

 

Now that things have calmed down and they have established a semi-comfortable, mostly friendly relationship, Sean plans to take a week off from work to spend with his daughter. The couple has agreed. It will be an opportunity for Adalind to go on a trip with Rosalee and little Kelly without forcing Nick to take time off at work.  All is set, discussing things has gone over surprisingly well and Diana is excited by the prospect of spending so much time with her Daddy. 

 

A last hurdle remains: On one hand Sean is more flexible now that he isn't working for the Police anymore but on the other hand even as Mayor he has a few obligations he cannot back away from. So when his PA calls, saying that an important meeting has come up, he already sees time with his daughter cut short or worse, postponed completely. He would need someone to watch Diana from early afternoon to late evening that day but, frankly, he doesn't trust anyone enough to give them that task. He could ask Nick and Adalind but that would defeat the purpose of their agreement, wouldn't it?

 

With a sigh he puts his phone down and turns to look out over Portland, cloaked in darkness and adorned by a thousand twinkling lights. 

After that whole fiasco with Black Claw he has moved back into the house his mother has bought for him. He's always liked it better than the fancy mansion Bonaparte has forced upon him. Tonight, however, not even the magnificent view can make him forget his worries. He has looked forward to that week as much as Diana has yet asking her mother and stepfather to help out would only serve to make them doubt his resolve to be a good father and, frankly, it rankles his pride a bit.

 

_What to do now? There's nothing for it. I have to ask, if I want to spend any time at all with my little girl._

 

>>>

 

When Renard calls him at work to ask if he could watch Diana for half a day during the week she is to spend with him, Nick isn't overly surprised. Mayor Renard is a busy man, so why should he be expected to actually make time for his daughter?

Anyway. He bites back on a stinging remark, pushes down that first flare of anger and forces himself to actually hear the man out. 

 

What surprises Nick most is Renard's honest regret. Gone is the polished, superior tone only to be replaced by the sad, gravelly one of a father, who's wanted to be there for his daughter only to have obligations get in the way. It convinces Nick to keep reprimands to himself and simply help out instead. 

Had anyone asked him he would have said (and believed) to be doing it only for Diana, but truth is that he also wants to help the zauberbiest for his own sake. Why that’s the case? Well, he's as wise as the next guy. 

Certainly this feeling is new, especially after months of machinations, betrayals and alliances, that have barely been worth anything.

 

In the end he replies with something that's almost calm reassurance.

“It's okay. No need to call off the whole thing only because of a single evening. Besides, Addie would kill me, if I said no. She’s looked forward to her trip with Rosalee and Kelly. Anyway, I'm sure I can get Captain Williamson to grant me half a day off.”

There's silence on the other end of the line, broken by what Nick thinks is a tiny, surprised gasp from the Royal.

“Thank you, Nick. This... means a lot to me. Do you want to take her home on Thursday and have me take her back on Friday or...?” The always collected man trails off as though unsure if suggesting another option would be inappropriate. Nick catches on quickly and without thinking too much about it he speaks up before silence can get uncomfortable:

“Why don't I stay with Diana at your house 'til you get back? If you are comfortable with the thought, that is.”

This time the relieved sigh is more pronounced, like maybe Renard is able to let his guard down in face of Nick’s positive reaction.

“Actually that would make things a lot easier.”

And it does. Of course Sean would have dropped his little girl off at their home, if Nick demanded it, but that would have meant spending even less time with her that day.

“Well, it's agreed then. Just text me when I shall be there.”

“I will. Thank you again..., Nick.”

“See you on Thursday. Goodbye..., Sean.”

When Nick ends the call, it's the first time he isn't exhausted from trying to keep his emotions in check around his former boss. Maybe it's just been time for a little reconciliation or maybe enough time has passed to blunt some jagged edges still standing out and hurting. Whatever it is, Nick feels better for simply offering help instead of being an ass about it.

 

>>>

 

“What do you think, Princess, are we going to have fun while your Dad is at work?”

Nick asks, looking down on the little blonde girl, that looks so much like his beloved wife. Diana scrunches her face up in thought before nodding decisively.

“Yes! We'll do lots and lots of fun things until Daddy comes home, won’t we, Nick?”

„We certainly will… although we should try not to wreck too much havoc in your father’s house.“

Giggling softly, Diana steps up to Sean to be hugged and kissed goodbye and waves as her father leaves for work.

>>>

On the car ride the zauberbiest contemplates his former Detective. 

Does it hurt him to be addressed by his given name while he, Sean, is called Daddy?

He doesn’t know, but whatever feelings the Grimm may harbor, he doesn’t show them in front of his daughter. Sean is glad for it and if he's honest with himself, he wouldn’t have expected anything else from the Grimm. Although there have been times when Nick has been jealous - he's seen it all those years ago when he and Juliette had been afflicted by an obsession spell - he has never drawn their child into any feud he's had with Sean. 

That, he has to admit, has been the case from the very beginning. Nick has been as protective of his son and stepdaughter as a lioness would be of her young but he's never let Diana notice his antipathy against her biological father.

 

>>>

 

It's half past eight in the evening when Sean returns home. His meeting has finished earlier than he has expected and he thanks several deities for this small mercy, which allows him to see his daughter before bedtime.

Finding the house quiet and peaceful upon his arrival is nice. Finding living room and kitchen empty and all lights turned off is disconcerting to say the least. Diana’s usual bedtime isn’t before 9pm, so where are they?

 

_Has Nick reconsidered and taken her home after all? Has it all been a ruse to show what a bad father I am?_

 

Doubts and fears crowd his mind as he makes his way through the house. 

Old habits die hard. When he moves from room to room it is with the stealth and caution of a true predator and the watchful gaze of a trained cop. The kitchen shows clear signs of two people eating dinner and Diana's things are still there. Her drawing supplies are strewn across the coffee table, the small pink backpack holding toys and books and such is still sitting where it has been left earlier. He is about to call the Grimm and demand answers when he hears soft sounds from upstairs.

 

_Is this...? No surely that cannot be._

 

He makes his way upstairs, curious and anxious what he may find.

“Home is behind, ….”

Singing, definitely singing. The zauberbiest quickens his pace without ever making a sound.

“...the world ahead.”

He reaches the bedroom door and carefully pushes it open. 

“There are many paths to tread.”

There is his beloved daughter, curled up under the covers, adorned in her fluffy nightgown and with her head resting on her stepfather's chest. Nick is sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. She is snuggled up to him and the Grimm...?

He is carding his fingers through her hair and singing softly.

It is a slow, melancholic song but also one to gently drift away on.

“Through shadows to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight.”

Gray eyes veer over to his for a second before Nick focuses back on his stepdaughter. It is acknowledgment of Sean's right to be here and bear witness to this intimate moment, yet it is a warning that his approach hasn't gone unnoticed. The message is clear and, curiously, it reassures him: Although I'm sitting on a bed singing lullabies, my senses are alert and sharp and I will protect this little girl no matter what.

“The world behind and home ahead, we'll wander back to home and bed.“

The softly sung verses bring the Mayor back to listening and watching... enraptured just like his daughter is.

 

It’s clear that this is a first time occurrence for Diana and Nick. His former Detective looks down upon his little Princess with a tender, almost anxious expression… just as though he were afraid to break her in a single wrong move. There's uncertainty in his demeanor, mixed with quiet delight and love. Sean has seen many emotions cross the other man's face but this one is new to him as well.

“Mist and twilight, cloud and shade….”

Despite all this Nick’s voice never wavers. It is strong and sure, warm and clear. A good singing voice. Easy to listen to and lose oneself in.

“Away shall fade! Away shall fade….”

Nick trails off in a whisper when he’s sure that his daughter has slipped off to peaceful slumber. There's a small smile on her face and she has snuggled up even closer to him, breaths even and deep.

Sean cannot say why, he could not even have anticipated that he would ever feel like this, but seeing the two of them like this makes him smile as well.

It might sound funny, but in a way Nick is even less experienced with being father to this little girl than he is. For a long time he has only been 'the other man' or 'mummy's friend'. Being father and daughter is a recent development in Diana’s and Nick’s relationship. It doesn't fill him with bitterness to be privy to this milestone. After all they've been through, this is... really good. There’s no jealousy... or almost none, and apart from that only contentment.

Nick beckons him over now and he takes his cue to step away from the door and sit down on the edge of the bed. As the Grimm makes room for him, Sean leans down to kiss his little angel good night and stroke her soft blonde locks in a gentle caress. She leans into the touch, gives an adorable little sigh and sleeps right on.

“Good night, little Princess.” He whispers before rising and following Nick out of the room.

>>>

Nick feels the need to explain himself. Old habits die hard, that's what they say, isn't it?

“Diana had a headache, which is why I put her to bed early. When she couldn't sleep, I thought maybe this would help. So, errr… sorry for being forced to hear me sing. I am (a sigh that shows how much his next words cost him)... rather new to this and didn’t know what else to do.“

 

When he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, light blush adorning his cheeks, Sean finds himself reminded of Nick's early days under his command. Suddenly he wants them to find back to the ease they've once had. When they’ve been working together as Superior and Detective and, more importantly, when they've been allies.

“You did rather well, I would say.” He says this with an amused quirk to his lips. “And in regard to the other: You've always been quick to adapt, you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Thanks. And, yeah, I think I will. And when I do, and Rosalee and Monroe finally get 'round to having children, I'll be the one to spew wisdom for once.”

The zauberbiest smirks.

“Monroe will be delighted, I am sure. Coffee?”

This is new for both of them. Being civil to each other, not suspecting treason behind every single action. 

“Yeah.... Why not.”

>>>

They are in Sean's kitchen, each a mug in front of them and the tiniest bit unsure what to talk about now that they are not trading insults and accusations.

"You are back early. Afraid I would burn down the house?"

Renard frowns like he has sometimes done as their Captain, half amused, half disconcerted.

"You are 35 not 15, so I hope that's never been an option. The meeting finished sooner than I expected, that's why I'm back already."

"Ah, okay."

Before another stretch of uncomfortable silence can ensue Sean decides to ask a question he really wants to have an answer to:

“So, where did that song come from? I might not be an expert, but I am fairly sure that it isn't a typical children's lullaby.”

“Got me there.” Nick utters with a rueful smile. He hesitates now – as though contemplating if he can trust Sean with this bit of information – but in the end their new found will to reconcile outweighs his doubts:

“In a way it _is_ a lullaby. Aunt Marie sang it to me when I was younger. Not often, mind you, … only when I was sick... or when I've had a bad nightmare. It is 'A Walking Song' from 'Lord of the Rings' and apparently the first title a librarian thinks of when searching for something to sing to a twelve year old.”

"She would be, wouldn't she?"

Sean's smile, crinkles around his eyes and amusement contained in green depths, is genuine and has appeared all on its own. Nick likes it much better than the coldly calculating expression that has adorned the Royal's features all too often in the past.

Maybe they can make this work. Maybe they can put remaining grudges to rest for the sake of their little girl. And who knows, in the end they might all be a little happier for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm 100% content with how it turned out, but then again, writing anything with Diana in it is rather new to me. It was definitely fun to write and I have another idea in my head, that involves the Burkhardt-Shade family, Sean Renard, fluff and singing.


End file.
